Cry
by Renegadex
Summary: Serena runs into Darien, and after a little spat, Serena goes to far and Darien storms away. Feeling guilty, Serena finds him, and sees him with his shields down. And she knew she was changed, from the moment she saw him cry... WAFF!!! ehehe...well, sorta


Konnichiwa Minna! Here guys, a short WAFFY one time go story for Sere and Dare. Hehe, just to make up for my horrid MTYT story. AH! I made Darien such a bad guy… sigh. And im so sorry for not working on it! I just finished the next chapter but I have to proof it! AH! Im so sorry! But…really, I don't appreciate the curses im getting to tell me to hurry my ass up. I mean…really. School is just overwhelming me, I broke up with my boyfriend, and… ugh, so much is happening. Just… please, be a bit nicer? Anyhoos, hope you like it! I made this story end really weird so it can actually END, or I can continue it.. It all depends on how many reviews I get. AND SIGH. IWSTBLT .. lolz.. long title, isn't getting that many reviews!! AHH! Should I continue it?!?! xDD  
  
|-Serena's POV-|  
  
I was pissed to say in the least. My day had been an absolute nightmare, and as I stomped to the arcade, I knew that I would be in a horrid mood. I had arrived at school late, found out that I had failed not one, but TWO tests, and lastly, been dumped by my boyfriend, whom I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. ARGH. LIFE SUCKS.  
  
I rounded the corner of the door, and whom did I see? Darien Shields, just my *FAVORITE* person in the world. Psh. I swear if he gives me one lip- if he says something, teases me, anything, I will murder him, right in public…  
  
I stormed to the counter and threw my book bag on the counter. "Hey Andrew," I mumbled, my lips barely moving. I saw Darien look at me through the sides of his eyes, and I knew he was about to comment about my hair, my grades, or anything about me in particular. God! What was the man's problem!?  
  
"Good Afternoon Meatball Head," said a smirking Darien. "What's gotten into you today? Fail another test?" teased the dark haired jerk.  
  
I glanced at him. "Can it, baka. I really have no patience for you today." I said, my teeth gritting against each other. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat, Odango?" asked Darien. My eye flinched. "Just shut up Darien." I spat out, getting closer to exploding. What is wrong with him? Doesn't he have a life or does he have to resort to teasing a poor little 16 year old like me?! Ugh, one more sly remark from him… and I swear I would go ballistic.  
  
Darien smirked. "Touchy… someone is PMSing," said Darien, turning back to his coffee. I blinked. Count to ten, and I should be calm by then I mentally said to myself… 1,2,3,4,5,6….AW, WHAT THE HELL!  
  
"DARIEN, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" I screamed into his ear. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something. "CAN IT!" I screamed. I had had enough of his idiotic remarks. He had NO right whatsoever to judge me. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR WEIRD FETISH OF TEASING 16 YEAR OLD GIRLS?! HUH?! WHY DO YOU TEASE ME DARIEN? DO YOU HAVE NO LIFE WHATSOEVER?!?!?!?"  
  
He looked at me, surprised. "Finally developed a mouth, eh?" said Darien grinning.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did Darien. I am so sick and tired of you and your chiding, remarks, teasing—and just everything! I try to be social, really, I do. BUT YOU! Oh, no. You just have to tease me about my grades, my eating habits, my clumsiness, my hair--" I said, stopping. "Yes, that reminds me Darien, WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR!??!" I said, as I screamed into his hair. I mean really, I thought my hair was pretty cute, and unique, don't you think? "I HAPPEN TO LIKE IT, AND IF YOU DON'T, WELL, TOO BAD!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Damn, Meatball head, are-" began Darien.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" God, he can be so dense! The whole arcade was staring at us, but I didn't care. I let out a frustrated sigh, and reached up to my hair. Impatiently tugging at the clip, I let one bun fall to the ground. Then, after letting the other one down, and giving my knee length hair a shake, I looked at a very surprised Darien.  
  
"Happy?" I asked. He could have just nodded, but no, he just had to put in a little remark.  
  
"So nice of you to change for me, Odango. Really sweet gesture." Mocked Darien, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
I screamed and he smirked. He thought it was a game! The nerve of that man.  
  
"DARIEN SHIELDS YOU A-HOLE!!! WHAT JOY DO YOU FIND IN TORMENTING ME?!? DON'T YOU HAVE A LIFE?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. "GOD, DON'T YOU HAVE FRIENDS? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't. Andrew is just about your only friend." At that, I nearly regretted saying that. I saw his jaw clench, but I couldn't stop. I was on a roll.  
  
"Try being a bit nicer and stop acting like you have a stick up your ass all the time and you might just make a few friends!" I screamed at him. By now, his knuckles were white from gripping onto the counter. "God, don't you have a girlfriend? Actually, that's another obvious point—what girl would EVER want to be with you? I mean, you're an arrogant pig-headed jerk! Just do me a favor Darien, and leave me alone. Go spend time with your family instead of teasing me. OH YEA, I FORGOT. YOUR FAMILY PROBABLY HATES YOU, AND LEFT YOU! THAT MUST BE WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS HERE." At that, Darien stood up and glared at me. His grin disappeared, and a straight, grim line of a mouth appeared. I felt a shiver go down my back, as I felt his cold gaze penetrate my soul. He merely looked at me, and whispered harshly, "I wouldn't be so quick to judge, you bitch. You know nothing about me; NOTHING." Said Darien, pushing his way past me. He exited the arcade, and I stood frozen there. I stood there for a complete ten seconds, letting it all sink in. I groaned mentally, realizing I had hurt the icy Darien Shields. I just *love* my conscience, don't you? I smacked my forehead with my hand, and looked up to see Andrew. "Andrew, what in the world did I just do?" I groaned, my head falling to the counter. I hated hurting people; my conscience was just huge. I could hear Andrew chuckle in the background. Oh Kami-sama…  
  
|-Darien's POV-|  
  
GOD. She had absolutely no right to judge me like that! I could kill that girl right now. Sometimes she makes me so mad. I had stormed off to the park; to the one place where I could relax. I was there, right now, leaning on the bridge's rails, and looking into the lake. The leaves were changing, and they painted a beautiful mirage of orange, red, green, and yellow. Sigh, this view always calmed my nerves.  
  
I sighed, and raked a hand through my hair. I suppose I was mad at her because of the last comment on my family—but I can't blame her. She didnt know the truth… but that still gives her no right to judge me. I sighed again, admitting the truth. I wasn't too mad at her though, nothing unforgivable… I was really just mad because, well, she was right. I had no life. I resorted to teasing her. Serena was the highlight of my day. My only friend was Andrew, and my life revolved around my studies. I never partied, I never clubbed, and I did nothing an ordinary 19 year old did. I had no girlfriend either, and I had no family. I was alone, and it was my entire fault.  
  
I could feel tears burning at the back of my eyes, but I blinked them away. I hadn't cried in public since I was six… in fact, I haven't cried ever since I was six. Serena was right about me, completely correct. I was an arrogant jerk, who couldn't make friends. I mean, come on. Think about it. Serena was probably one of the friendliest people in the world. She brought a smile to everyone's face—even mine… And me, stupid little jerk of a guy me, couldn't even be an acquaintance to her. She hates me, but yea, I guess it was all my fault. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and soon enough, I couldn't help it. One by one, they rolled down, and became one with the lake beneath me…  
  
"Darien?" said a voice meekly behind me. Serena. I took no notice of the voice, and continued to stare out into the lake. God, I couldn't let her see me cry…  
  
"Darien?" asked Serena, a bit stronger now. Still, I didn't budge. I wasn't mad at her… I would talk to her, but I didn't want her to see me cry, to show a weakness. I was scared to open up to her…  
  
"Darien." Said Serena, a bit more finally. When she saw I wouldn't face her, she sighed. "Darien, I'm sorry," apologized Serena. She sighed. "It was- I was- I was in a bad mood, that's all. I guess I just vented on you…" stuttered Serena. She sighed again, a bit more frustrated. "Won't you even look at me?' asked Serena. When she received no response, she pulled my arm, so I faced her. She gasped when she saw my face. She looked into my eyes, and I could see hers were getting glassy…  
  
|-Serena's POV-|  
  
He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. "Happy?" he said, bitterly when I had gasped. I closed my mouth. I didn't expect to see him crying. Tears streaked his face, and his eyes were glassy. I could feel my eyes mist as well, and I blinked the tears away. "Darien, I'm really sorry, it's just that I know-"  
  
He interrupted me. "It's ok… really. People just need to vent sometimes. You don't have to apologize" Said Darien, shrugging. I looked at him. How could he be so understanding when I was so mean to him? He turned away from me, and looked back onto the beautiful scenery. It was late afternoon, and the sun was going down.  
  
|-I'll always remember, it was late afternoon-|  
  
God. He couldn't just turn away from me!! I felt bad, and he couldn't end it so fast! I needed to talk to him, find out what was his story. I walked up next to him, and leaned onto the railing.  
  
|-It lasted forever, and ended so soon, yeah-|  
  
"Come on then. If you forgive me," I said. "Then let's start over." He glanced at me, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Serena Tskuino." I said, offering my hand. He slowly took it, and we shook. "Shields. Darien Shields." He said. I grinned back at him and leaned my back on the railing. "So, Mr.Shields, what are you doing out here all by yourself, lil' stranger?" I asked in a slight Texan accent. He grinned and shrugged, looking up to the sky. "Nothing, really… just… thinking."  
  
|-You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark, gray sky-|  
  
I looked at him and smiled. He looked… so serene and beautiful. Wait. Hold up. I'm thinking what? I shook away those thoughts and looked up with him, and saw that the sun was nearly gone. The sky had turned gray, but there were still a few wisps of light streaming through the sky. I looked back to him, and crooked my head.  
  
"Come on, Darien. Stop being so vague." I said, encouragingly. "I'm making an effort here; we need to talk." I took his arm, and pulled him to a nearby bench. What was coming over me? I was actually being nice to the jerk!  
  
|-And I was changed-|  
  
"You know," I began. "I never expected to see you here. The only way I found you here was by annoying Andrew. He told me you came here when you were angry, lost or confused. Never would have known." I said. He looked at me, and smiled a small smile.  
  
"Yea, this is my place of solitude… where I come to think." He said.  
  
"About what?" I asked genuinely interested.  
  
He looked at me, and said one word.  
  
"Everything."  
  
|-In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside-|  
  
I looked at him again, and he looked back, and I felt our gazes lock. His eyes were beautiful; deep pools of a stormy blue color—always changing. They seemed to change to match his emotions. Right now, they were dark, and bitter. His eyes seemed to stretch into forever. I could drown in his eyes…  
  
|-It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes-|  
  
God. What was he doing to me? We sat together in an awkward silence. His face was still streaked with tears, but they had stopped. "You want to talk?" I asked, taking his hand to mine. His tears had moved me. I always thought he was impenetrable; an icy shield that no one could break through. But I had, and I intended to go further. The moment I saw him cry… I was hooked. And I couldn't stop.  
  
|-The moment I saw you cry-|  
  
He glanced at me again, and said, "About what?" I bit my lip and replied in a single word.  
  
"Everything."  
  
He looked at me again, and laughed. "Who's mocking who now?" he joked. I smiled. He was lightening up. A breeze blew by, and I hugged myself. It was awfully cold for September, and I shivered.  
  
|-It was late in September and I'd seen you before-|  
  
Darien must have felt me shiver, because the next thing I knew, his *awful* green jacket was around me. I smiled. "Thank you." I said, to Darien. I could faintly smell the scent of chocolate and roses in his jacket. Mmm. Maybe this jacket wasn't so awful. I laughed to myself, and Darien put an arm around me. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing." I said, still giggling. The awkward silence had ended, and was replaced by a comfortable one. We now sat on the bench, his arm around me, jacket draped upon my shoulders, and my hand holding his. I started to speak.  
  
"You know, I used to think you were so cold, and I know we haven't said much right now, but you know what? I think I judged you wrong." I said.  
  
|-You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure-|  
  
I felt him nod, and I placed my head on his shoulder. "Doesn't matter." He said. He moved his head, so it rested on my mine, and I sighed. God, this felt so right… but wait…AH! What am I thinking? I shook my head, and sat straight up.  
  
"Doesn't matter?" I asked. "Of course it does! Why are you always by yourself Darien? You have such a nice face, a great personality, and you're really cool if you open up more!"  
  
|-You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark, gray sky-|  
  
He looked at me puzzledly, but started to grin. "A nice face, eh?" he said. I could feel my face go pink. Did I just say he was cute? Yes, in a few different words though. I smiled back, and played back. "Sure…" I started, with a grin from ear to ear, "Just not as cute as me!"  
  
He laughed, and I playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey! What? You don't think I'm cute?" I asked.  
  
Darien looked at me, up and down, and I could feel myself blush even harder. "Maybe yes, maybe no," he said, grinning from ear to ear. I punched him again, and we sat back down. Wait… what did he mean by maybe? Could it mean…he thought I was cute? Well, at least someone might think I'm cute…  
  
|-And I was changed-|  
  
|-Darien's POV-|  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no." I said, answering Serena's question. I hadn't meant to say that. The truth was, I didn't think she was cute. No, not one bit…  
  
|-In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside-|  
  
In fact, I thought she was gorgeous.  
  
|-It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes-|  
  
She was beautiful, albeit clumsy; she was elegant, and … so serene. She always brought a smile to my face, like right now. I turned to Serena, and looked at her face. The first thing I noticed was that her hair wasn't blond; no, in fact, it was almost silver. Her nose was small, and petite; a cute little button nose. My eyes traveled down to her mouth, and oh, her lips! Her lips were amazing. Full and pink, and they looked so soft! I looked away because I couldn't take not kissing the life out of this girl. Wait… what? I sighed mentally and scolded myself. This girl is 16 for pete's sake! I know I wasn't dating until I was 18. My eye wandered to her eyes, and it was then that I noticed that she was crying. What? Did I do something to offend her? OH! I panicked.  
  
|-The moment I saw you cry-|  
  
"Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry. You are cute, you're adorable, I didn't mean to make you cry!" I ran a hand through my hair. God, I was just started to make friends with this girl, and here I go again, making her cry. I have the best luck. Serena looked at me, and wiped her tears.  
  
"No! No, no, no. It's not that, it's just that, I was thinking about the whole cute topic." I crooked my head. "My boyfriend, he dumped me today…and I guess he didn't think I was pretty enough… or smart enough, or well…yea…" said Serena, sadly.  
  
|-And I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away -|  
  
I nearly dropped my mouth. MY Serena was going out, and MY Serena's heart was broken?! I could strangle the guy.  
  
"He broke up with me, right after school… so I guess that's why I was venting on you." continued Serena. "I'm sorry."  
  
I looked at her, and took her hand. "It's all right, you know, you really are smart, pretty, and beautiful… and no, you don't have to apologize. You never knew about it anyway…" I saw her snap her head back up and glance at me.  
  
|-And I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything all right-|  
  
"Never knew what?" she asked, curiously. Oh no.  
  
|-Serena's POV-|  
  
"Never knew what?" I asked, wondering. What didn't I know? What did I say to hurt him? Friends? Family? All of them? I was feeling terribly guiltily and I had to know. Of course, I guess that if he didn't want to tell me, I guess I wouldn't pry. I saw him hesitate and he squeezed my hand.  
  
"Well," started Darien. "I guess you never knew about my past. I was angry at the things you said, but not because they were mean, but because, I guess they're true." I cringed. He seemed so hurt. I rested my head on his shoulder again.  
  
"What you said about my friends, that's true. Andrew is like, my only friend. But I suppose I never cared to much for social interaction." I opened my mouth to say I was his friend, but he shushed me.  
  
"What you said about my girlfriend, or rather lack of, was true. I don't have a girlfriend. Yea, who could love me? Or even like me? Cold hearted, arrogant, self centered Darien." His hair fell across his eyes, and I felt something tighten in my chest. I tried to speak again, to say that he was very lovable, that I was started to like him, and that he wasn't cold, arrogant or self-centered, but he quieted me.  
  
"What you said," started Darien, after a brief hesitation, "about my family was true." He stopped and looked away. I picked my head up again, and told him, once again squeezing his hand, that it was ok. "I'm sorry, really. You don't have to say anything to prove that you accept my apology or whatever, and if you don't want to tell me a thing, you don't have to." He looked back at me, and I saw his eyes again. So deep, and now so clear. "My family, well, what you said… is true. They hate me… and they left me." Tears started to stream down his eyes, and I felt that pain in my chest again. "What do you mean?" I asked, quietly.  
  
"They left me… when I was six. They must have hated me already." Said Darien, a little bitterly. "I guess I was spoiled, and arrogant back then, too." He smirked sadly, and continued. "We were out on a drive, and I think we were going on a picnic… my parents, we… we got into a car accident on the highway. I survived, they didn't. And they left me to a hospital, to an orphanage…" he paused. "But you know what?" said Darien, not waiting for an answer. "I don't mind. I would have left me too, if I had known I was such a jerk…"  
  
By then, tears were falling down rapidly on both our faces. I muffled a cry, and hugged Darien hard. "You are so stupid." I said, in between tears and cries. "They probably didn't leave you because they hated you! Darien, it just happened, and everything happens for a reason! God Darien! Don't take me seriously! I'm just a meatball head after all!" I said, through my tears even though my hair was still down. He started to smile, but it didn't last.  
  
"Then why did they leave me?"  
  
I couldn't answer that, but instead I hugged him tighter. After a few moments, he started to continue.  
  
"I lost my memory after the accident. I hardly have any memories of my parents, or my childhood. I was sent to the hospital, and one of my first memories I remember is making a friend… Fiore. He was so nice, my first friend." Then he smiled sadly. "He left me too, and I had nothing to give him… nothing to show how much of a friend he was. But… I remember I had a flower…" said Darien. "A rose." He started to laugh, and I looked at him quizzically.  
  
"A rose?" I asked.  
  
|-Darien's POV-|  
  
"Yes, I haven't thought about this in ages, but I did. I was in my hospital bed, crying. And this little girl, tiny little blond thing with the weirdest hairstyle I've ever seen, came up to me. And she told me to give a rose to my friend, a rose that she bought for her pregnant mother. And she was adorable, and told me she would be my friend forever, since Fiore was leaving me." He smiled brighter this time. "Fiore loved the flower, but I never saw my savior again. She actually was the one who convinced me that my parents didn't hate me, that I had a reason to live—for her." He laughed. "Maybe she was an apparition…" I looked up to Serena, and I saw her mouth gaping. "What?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"That girl…" stuttered Serena, "what was her hairstyle?" I scanned my memory, and I answered her. "Two small pigtails, with buns at the top…why?"  
  
"And the age…how old? And how many roses in total?" asked Serena, now looking a bit crazed.  
  
I slowly answered her. "Maybe three? Four? She had about 3 roses. One for her mom, one for her new baby brother, and the last was for her… but she gave it to me."  
  
Serena's mouth hung open, and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"That girl… " said Serena. "Was me!"  
  
"NO WAY!" I said, practically screaming. Serena? Amazing!  
  
"YES WAY!!" said Serena, with just as much enthusiasm. I couldn't believe it, here was the angel I had been looking for my whole life! My savior, my muse, my inspiration! I laughed hysterically, and so did she.  
  
"I remember that! You had a bandage on your head, and I asked you how you were, and you said ok. And I asked what happened, and you said I don't remember." Said Serena. I nodded, and we remininced for a few moments.  
  
After a while, she started speaking. "You know, Darien," she said, placing her head on my shoulder. "You're not alone. I made a promise years ago, to be your friend forever, and I'm going to keep it whether you like it or not!" said Serena defiantly. She started to yawn, but continued. "I know it seems that I don't like you, but-- *yawn*-- I do… you…are...really really…nice and…" said Serena, never finishing. I felt her fall asleep on my shoulder and I sighed. God, this felt so right! Why couldn't this stay like this forever? I turned my head, and kissed her forehead… I guess that would have to do since I couldn't really kiss her. I stayed there for a few moments, just watching her, when I heard a scream. A youma attack. I groaned. Time to save Sailor Moon… again. It's not that I didn't like Sailor Moon… its just that… I had Serena right now! I gently moved Serena so that she laid on the bench and pulled my jacket on her tighter. I took on more look at her sleeping form, and ran off. I hope nothing happened to her… I was just getting used to her! And believe it or not… I think… I really thing that… I'm falling in love with this girl…  
  
In places no one will find (Oh, no, no)  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
(Forever was in your eyes)  
  
It was there that I realised  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Baby, cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry (Oh, no, no)  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
-Mandy Moore, Cry 


End file.
